


Always together, 30 years after

by MagnErik (leawuilb)



Series: Cherik OS et drabbles [4]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leawuilb/pseuds/MagnErik
Summary: OS et drabbles basé sur les événements de "X-Men Dark Phoenix"
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik OS et drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004103





	Always together, 30 years after

**Author's Note:**

> Le premier OS contient à lime en scène finale

Raven est morte aujourd’hui.

Et personne ne semble se soucier de mon état.

La lune éclaire la table dans la cuisine du manoir.

Je suis seul, avec une bouteille de whisky à moitié entamée devant moi.

Hank vient de me balancer mes quatre vérités à la figure.

Des pas résonnent dans le couloir.

Une silhouette familière se dresse devant moi alors je crois que je me suis endormi.

Que tout ceci n’est qu’une pure création de mon esprit.

Erik s’avance vers moi avec un air fermé sur le visage.

\- Hank m’a prévenu pour Raven.

Je ferme les yeux.

L’allemand me prend les mains, accroupi devant moi. Je sais alors que je ne rêve pas.

Instinctivement, je baisse la tête et je sens ses bras entourer mon corps fragile et réduit par mon handicap.

\- Je suis là, Charles. Tu n’es pas seul.

Alors, comme une évidence, me sentant en confiance, je fonds en larmes. Me livrant encore à cet homme qui m’a de nombreuses fois trahi.

Je relève la tête et Erik essuie mes larmes doucement, comme une caresse. Nos regards se croisent un moment avant qu’il ne dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

\- Nous allons retrouver Jean. Je t’en fais la promesse.

Il se relève et je le dévore des yeux.

\- Disons, au parc demain vers 10h. Afin d’établir notre plan.

Je reste muet et Erik prend cette absence de réponse comme une affirmation. Il se dirige, d’un pas lent vers la porte et se stoppe d’un coup, sous l’effet de mes pouvoirs.

\- Charles, laisse-moi partir enfin …

\- Reste ce soir. S’il te plaît …

Je relâche mon emprise sur l’allemand et il se retourne.

\- C’est une invitation ?

\- Reste …

Je répète inlassablement ce mot et Erik me conduit dans la chambre, faisant avancer mon fauteuil avec ses pouvoirs. Il m’allonge sur le lit et vient se mettre à côté de moi.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que je reste ?

\- Hank est parti. Les autres préfèrent rester dans leur coin.

Je sens les bras de Erik entourer mon corps et je me retrouve plus proche de lui, blottissant ma tête dans son cou. Je respire son odeur et ses doigts passent dans mes cheveux.

\- Tu m’as manqué, Charles.

Ces mots, je ne les attendais plus. Je pensais que Erik m’avait oublié et remplacé par une autre personne mieux que moi.

\- Tu m’aimes encore, Erik ?

\- Tu en doutes, Charly ?

Pas une seule seconde …

\- Erik …

Je relève la tête et l’embrasse tendrement. Nos langues se croisent et s’entremêlent. Je gémis légèrement et je me retrouve allongé sous Erik. Il a toujours été celui qui menait la danse.

\- Charles, qu’est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

Je grogne de frustration, tel un adolescent et l’attire à moi, l’embrassant plus sauvagement. Les mains de Erik parcourent mon torse sous ma chemise, qu’il s’empresse de retirer en même temps que la sienne. Je me mords la lèvre, me sachant chanceux d’être le seul à pouvoir le contempler de la sorte.

\- Erik … Tu es magnifique …

Il me répond par un grognement, dévorant mon cou de baisers. Mes mains parcourent son dos.

Nous faisons l’amour tendrement et amoureusement, oubliant presque la raison de nos retrouvailles.

Comme à chaque fois.


End file.
